User talk:Sir Wikia
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:12, 8 July 2010 BFBC2 Ranks 'n' stuff Good job on finishing up the article, but can you tell me where you got the information? The main reason it hadn't been done was because we couldn't find a credible source on the exact amount of experience points it took for each one. SSD 愛と平和！ 01:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I found them here. I saw it first as a link from the BFBC2 guide on X360Achievements.org. Sir Wikia 22:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! SSD 愛と平和！ 22:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! Thank you for your contributions so far, and I hope you continue in doing so. Also, in regards to responding to a comment on your talk page, please respond on their talk page so that they know you have responded. Thank you. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 22:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) File:Slugs.jpg This image, uploaded by you, has been flagged as being inappropriatly licensed for copyright purposes. Regretfully, that means I'm now going to have to issue you an official warning. You have 7 days to fix the copyright or it will be deleted. Furthermore, if, in the future, your uploads are flagged again, you will be blocked for 1 day, and the image(s) will be deleted immediatly. As an important legal obstacle, we have to take copyright violations incredibly seriously. Not only is it a breach of our rules, but of Wikia's terms and, ultimatly, of the law. If you need any help getting to grips with what needs doing with your uploads, please read BF:ICP or contact me. Thanks - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 22:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :OK, no worries. It's been deleted. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 16:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Block: Image Copyrighting You have been informed once about the importance of correctly licensing images, and warned of the consequences of such mistakes happening again. So, as informed, you're recent uploads have been deleted (however, the pins are staying in the hope that either you or IDave Ja Vu can correct them). In accordance with policy, you have been blocked for 1 day. The time period doubles with every offense, so if there is another repeat, you'll be blocked for 2 days. Thanks - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 17:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Sir Wikia, welcome back. I've not seen anything of you in a long time. Anyway, thanks for uploading the .ogg files (don't worry, I'm not here about copyright this time), various people have been trying to upload some for a while now, so thanks for your help. - 11:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Share some advices Hi there these uploads looks fine, white some edits the sound volume will be mutch greater. Some simple question what recorder do you use ? I bet you know how to simple convert to .ogg file. This software do i use named: Freecorder 4 http://www.applian.com/freecorder4/download.php Second VLC media player to convert those recorded sound files to .ogg I recommend that free record tool because you can easly record direct from sound card! yes thats right Maxwell123 20:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC)